Zero to None
by Silverbunnie
Summary: An unexpected letter brings realization. COMPLETE. DHr.


Title: Zero to None

Author: SilverBunnie aka BubbleWrap

Pairing: D/Hr

I wrote this story over one and a half years ago. So don't blame me if it isn't that wonderful! I just wanted to post it. Please review. It's very helpful. Enjoy.

* * *

I love you.

I love everything thing about you.

I thought that one day, you would love me too.

I had always loved you. Do you remember the day we first met? I had loved you then.

I will love you, always and forever because my love for you is not a childish, school-girl crush. My love for you is everlasting and true.

I may sound obsessive, but really the love is getting the better of me.

You were the one to turn my world upside down, in many more ways than one.

And in some ways you hurt me. But I was positive you didn't mean it. Sure you said some things that were not particularly nice, but hey, that's the way you were taught. You couldn't control your horrible childhood, but someone should have been there to help you go through it with a positive attitude. I had always wished I were that person. The person that stood at your side as you made decisions and helped you by giving advice. I couldn't control that you were taught that mudbloods were a disgrace to the wizarding world.

That's why you hated me all these years.

But when I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one. My one. My Mr. Right.

My friends thought that you were absolutely Mr. Wrong. And when a rumor spread that there was something between us, my friends were there to prove it wrong. Why would Hermione like him, Mr. Holier-than-thou,-stuck-up,-in-your-face, arse hole? My friends were stupid (they always thought I'd end up with Neville). But I happened to like those rumors. Whenever I thought about it, alone that is, I blushed. The thought of us together made me shiver. A wonderful feeling.

But you were taught to not believe in love, and I had hated the people that taught you that. You shouldn't have been deprived of the love that I could have given you all these years.

I would have done anything for you, so long that you love me. I would have done everything I could to please you.

Remember the day I slapped you? The expression on your face was adorable. I had always wanted to touch you just once. And with your arrogance and my anger, I did, even if it did hurt you.

Have I ever apologized? Well, I doubt that I ever could. In person that is. But here I will. And I'm sorry for everything I've ever said that was meant to hurt you. I'm sorry.

And now guess what? I just recently learned of your betrothal to Pansy Parkinson. I was heartbroken for a while, until I realized that it was an arranged marriage. You didn't have a choice. You have to marry her. This seemed to be my light in the dark. You might not even like Pansy, I'm not sure if that's likely though. There are many possibilities.

But the possibility that I would ever be with you is zero to none. I wouldn't ever be with you. I just couldn't. Society would not have it. Not at all. And another reason would be your marriage.

I know I shouldn't be in love with a person who is almost married. It's just wrong. I'll try to stop. For your sake. You wouldn't want it. You don't even like the thought of me, not possibly the thought of you and me together. But...it's hard to fall in love, yet harder to fall out.

But I'll do everything for you. I'll even make it impossible for you to ever find me. Ever. I won't bother you after this letter. This is the only thing that I'll ever give you in my life. I would like to give you my love, but I'm sure you don't want it. So this is the only thing in your life that was sent to you from me. No bothers after. Not one, you have my word. I won't be in contact with you ever again.

By the way, congratulations today on your marriage. I hope you live a happy and proud life with your soon-to-be wife.

I'm so sorry for ever, ever sharing my feelings with you. You wouldn't want that.

So this is the last thing I'll ever say to you.

Good-bye.

Hermione Anne Granger

* * *

Draco Malfoy closed the letter. He had found it while getting ready for his marriage. While in his wedding cloak, he read. Hermione Anne Granger had just poured out her heart and soul into this one letter and sent it to him. Why of all the people in the universe did Hermione have to be Hermione? Why didn't she just go and fall in love with Potter or maybe if desperate, Weasely? Why him?

And why in the world, well in the whole universe, did he have to fall in love with her back?


End file.
